


Take Your Time

by ChocoholicFangirl



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoholicFangirl/pseuds/ChocoholicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Daisuga Week 2015</p>
<p><b>Day 1</b>: Single Dads' Club <s>or Sleepwalking</s></p>
<p>
  <i>“If I tell you I’ll go,” Daichi growled, in a moment of weakness, “Will you please get out of my store?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>So that was how he found himself at Oikawa’s front steps (it was nearly always Oikawa’s house, because he was one of the few who had one), holding a tray of cream puffs, staring at the angel who came to answer the door.</i>
</p>
<p>(Alternate Title: Gay Potluck Group)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

“Sawamura!” Kuroo calls the instant Daichi steps into the house. “About time!”

Daichi starts to protest that he’s not that late, and that anyway he’s always the one who brought dessert so it doesn’t matter, but Yuu jumps out from behind him, already in his _fight me_ mode. “Is Kei here? Where is Kei? I’m going to fight him!”

Kuroo bursts into laughter, Bokuto takes the cheesecake from Daichi without even a thank you, and Yuu had barely taken off his shoes and mumbled a “sorryfortheintrusion” before he’s tackling Tadashi and demanding to know where Kei is, as though Tadashi’s somehow hiding him.

“Oh, by the way,” Hanamaki says as Kuroo explains to Yuu that Kei is spending the weekend with his mother and brother in Miyagi and Bokuto and Oikawa start fighting for the first slice of cheesecake. “We decided that next week you should bring cream puffs.”

“He means _he_ decided, and then kicked anyone who disagreed,” Matsukawa adds.

“I’m not your servant,” Daichi reminds them.

“Cream puffs,” Hanamaki repeats, just as Yuu lets out a frustrated yell and leaps over the back of the sofa to find someone else to fight.

Daichi is torn between chasing Yuu down to make sure he doesn’t break more of Oikawa’s things (last time they met in Oikawa’s house, Yuu broke two glasses, a plate, and a picture frame) and yelling after Hanamaki that he might bring pudding instead just to spite him, and the headache that had been building all day is starting to demand his attention, and—

“Hey,” Suga says, appearing at his elbow, punching him in the shoulder with enough force to make Daichi stagger. “I saved you some food.”

“Oh.” The headache doesn’t disappear, exactly, but Daichi can feel the pressure dissipating. “Uh. Thanks.”

“Don’t be so late next time,” Suga scolds, then beams, and wow, okay, what headache. That extra time he spent on the cheesecake was completely worth it.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo would say that Daichi was one of the starting members of their (club?) (gay potluck group?) weekly meetings, but in the beginning Daichi hadn’t been very diligent about coming. He ran a bakery, for God’s sake, he didn’t get breaks or weekends.

“Please come tonight,” Bokuto said, pouting, slumped over the counter. “We’ve been bragging about your desserts, you have to come show them.”

“Just buy some yourself,” Daichi replied. “And get out of my store.”

“Come on, please?” Kuroo joined in. “We got more people to join, and they’re all single.” He tried to wiggle his eyebrows; the effect was somewhat diminished by the fact that his bangs covered half of his face.

“Sawamura won’t be interested,” Oikawa sniffed, head bent over his phone. “He’s married to his work.”

“If I tell you I’ll go,” Daichi growled, in a moment of weakness, “Will you please get out of my store?”

So that was how he found himself at Oikawa’s front steps (it was nearly always Oikawa’s house, because he was one of the few who had one), holding a tray of cream puffs, staring at the angel who came to answer the door.

“Hi, you’re Daichi, right?” Suga was the first person who called him Daichi right off the bat; Daichi would soon learn that it wasn’t just him, Suga called everyone by their given names, but at the time his heart might have stopped working. “I’m Suga, and this is my son Tadashi.” He waited. Daichi stared. Tadashi hiccupped.

“Sawamura,” Iwaizumi said from behind Suga. There were five kids on his arms and shoulders (to this day Daichi still wasn’t sure what exactly he missed). “Are you coming in?”

“Oh. Uh. Yeah.” Daichi’s brain regained some of its core functions, and he stepped into the house, trying to focus on his shoes. Which was why he was completely unprepared for Suga to lean close to him and ask, “You didn’t bring your son?”

Daichi jerked and would probably have dropped the cream puffs if Hanamaki didn’t immediately claim the tray and disappear with it. “He. Uh.” Daichi swallowed. He was vaguely aware that his voice was weak and breathy and God, he must sound so stupid, but Suga’s skin was pale and almost transparent and Daichi was still 75% convinced that he had slipped and banged his head on something. “He’s staying at his friend’s house.”

Suga stared at him, as though figuring something out, and then smiled at him again, and from that day on, Daichi made every single meeting.

 

* * *

 

“This is really good,” Suga says.

Daichi knows, objectively, that his cheesecake is good. He bakes for a living, it kind of has to be. But somehow, hearing it from Suga lifts an enormous weight off his chest. “That’s, uh. That’s great. I’m glad you like it.”

(He never quite stopped stuttering around Suga. It didn’t help that Suga liked popping up out of nowhere.)

“You know you don’t have to bring dessert every time,” Suga continues. “They’re just teasing you. Not everyone brings food all the time.”

Daichi blinks. “Oh. No, I don’t mind. I usually just bring whatever’s left at the bakery. It’s just—cream puffs—” The first and last time he brought cream puffs, Hanamaki’s face had _glowed_ , and Matsukawa had stared at Hanamaki like he was in love, and then later Yuutarou had gone to the kitchen to look for his father only to run out screaming that they were doing weird things and—basically, it was a very eventful night. Hanamaki has been needling him ever since to bring cream puffs again, but Daichi isn’t sure he’s ready for a repeat. “Actually, never mind. Can we talk about something else?”

Suga takes another bite. He may be smiling. “Hmm. You didn’t find someone to babysit Yuu today?”

“Yeah. Um.” Daichi scratches the back of his neck. He doesn’t usually bring Yuu to the meetings, both because Yuu doesn’t get along too well with some of the other kids, and because Oikawa is still upset about all the things he broke that time. “Asahi’s sick, Yui’s working late, the Tanakas have some family thing in Miyagi, and Chikara’s watching a movie with his friends.” He laughs awkwardly. “Yuu wanted to go see Asahi and nurse him back to health, or something, but that’s probably not a good idea. At least Kei and Kentarou aren’t here.”

Suga frowns. “Kentarou _is_ here. He’s upstairs with Shigeru and Takeru.”

And, as if on cue, Yuu shouts, “I’m going to fight him!” and runs up the stairs, only for Shigeru to tackle him back down.

“Oh my God,” Daichi says, abandoning his plate. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

 

* * *

 

Suga had been invited to their meetings by Kuroo; their sons were good friends in kindergarten, apparently (“As much as Kei can be good friends with anyone,” Kuroo added), and they’d run into each other at some parent-teacher events.

Kuroo told Daichi this, because he’d caught Daichi staring at Suga from across the living room. Suga got along well with everyone. He joined Matsukawa and Hanamaki in teasing Oikawa, watched Lev so that Yaku could get two minutes to himself to eat, and managed to get even Akira and Kentarou involved in actual conversations.

“Hey,” Suga said, plopping down next to Daichi on the couch. “How are you doing?”

Daichi felt the return of the short-circuited speech abilities. “I. Um. Fine?”

“Great.” Suga bit into a cream puff (how he managed to get one from Hanamaki, Daichi would never know). “You look kind of distracted, is all.”

Shit, Daichi thought. Shit, he repeated to himself when he noticed that Kuroo had somehow teleported to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone (except for Iwaizumi, who was sitting in an armchair with Akira and Tobio napping in his lap) (seriously, what was going on?). “I—uh—I’m kind of tired from work, I guess?” Daichi tried.

Suga nodded sympathetically. “I’m a manager at a hotel,” he said. “There’s always a lot to do and a lot of things to take care of. And at home—I mean, Tadashi is so sweet, but being a single dad is still hard. That’s why I like it here. It’s very relaxing.”

Daichi watched Bokuto, with his son Shouyou riding on his shoulders, bounce around Akaashi like a puppy trying to get attention. He watched Yuutarou run out of the kitchen, crying that his dad was doing weird things, and slam straight into Oikawa, who then fell on top of Iwaizumi, who of course pushed him off before he could wake Akira and Tobio. He watched Shigeru and Kentarou pulling each other’s hair, Kuroo laughing so hard that he had to wipe tears from his face, Lev (how old was that kid and why was he capable of reaching the fireplace mantel?) jumping onto the kitchen counter in one bound and almost stepping on the last few cream puffs.

“Relaxing,” he repeated, deciding not to ask about Suga’s work. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

“Daichi?”

Daichi blinks. “Yeah?”

Suga’s frowning slightly. He looks beautiful frowning, but Daichi wants to wipe that line from between his eyebrows. “Did you hear what I said?”

Daichi looks around. He’d pulled Shigeru and Yuu apart (Shigeru seems to have some sort of rule that only he was allowed to fight Kentarou), then Oikawa had put on _Totoro_ upstairs so that the kids would stay still for at least a little bit, then he’d sat down on one of the counter stools, and then… Suga said something?

“Sorry.” Daichi makes a face. “I’m really tired.” And the day’s going to be a really long one, because after this he’s going to go home and make some chicken soup and take it to Asahi’s house, and then after that he has to drive Yui to the airport for her late-night flight to San Francisco, and of all the days for there to be no one to babysit Yuu, it had to be today.

“I know,” Suga says, sympathetic as always. Daichi turns to look at him, and Suga’s silver hair is shining under the bright kitchen lights and his brown eyes are warm and kind and understanding and Daichi feels a sudden (not maybe not very sudden) urge to brush his fingers over that beauty mark under his eye, to tuck Suga’s bangs behind his ear, to say all the things that have been building up— _you’re the highlight of my week_ , _you’re beautiful and I think I’m in love_ , _can I kiss you?_ This is as good a time as any, probably, with the kids occupied and most of the others settled and talking among themselves.

“I—” he starts.

“Sawamura!” Kuroo calls from the living room, because trust Kuroo to have this kind of timing. “Can you get some beer from the fridge for us?”

 

* * *

 

“I was wrong,” Kuroo admitted—was it at that meeting, or was it later? They might have even had this conversation more than once. “Nobody here is actually single.”

“I’m single,” Daichi pointed out, but he knew what Kuroo was saying. Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting close together on the opposite couch, their thighs touching; Oikawa was sprawled on Iwaizumi’s lap, and Iwaizumi was making a very unconvincing show of trying to get him off. And Hanamaki and Matsukawa had disappeared again, and—yeah, Daichi wasn’t going to follow that particular train of thought.

“Not for long,” Kuroo said under his breath.

“What?” Daichi turned to look at him. Kuroo was watching Kenma play something on his phone, but he must have heard, because he flicked his eyes towards Suga before glancing back at Daichi and smirking. Daichi kicked him.

“Don’t be shy, Sawamura-chan,” Oikawa said, in that especially annoying voice that he only used “when his prey is in sight,” or whatever Iwaizumi had said. “Say the word and we’ll set you up. I know you think he’s pretty.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes. “If you guys get involved, I will never let any of you in my bakery ever again.”

“Okay, okay,” Oikawa grumbled, settling back. “Take your time.”

But one of them must have said something, and the next thing he knew Yuu was asking him at dinner when he was going to get married, because he wanted to marry Kiyoko-san or Asahi-san (he wasn’t sure yet), and “it would be weird if I got married before you did.”

At the next meeting, Daichi kicked Kuroo again.

 

* * *

 

Daichi doesn’t remember laying down for a nap, but it must have happened somehow. He remembers Hanamaki mouthing _cream puffs_ at him repeatedly, remembers maybe finishing his plate of food, and then suddenly here he is, napping with his head in Suga’s lap.

“Come on, guys, you’re going to wake him up,” he hears Suga’s voice say. He’s not sure how he knows, without opening his eyes, that the hand in his hair is Suga’s, but who else can it be?

“He looks kind of cute like this,” Kuroo says. It’s probably Kuroo. Or maybe Oikawa. Daichi’s not sure, but when he wakes up properly he will punch both of them.

Then Suga’s hands smooths over his forehead, and Daichi finds himself sinking deeper into sleep. There’s something he wants to say to Suga, but it’s all right, because Suga will be there next Friday, and the Friday after that, and there’s no hurry. This—being near Suga, seeing him every week—is already enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Alternate Alternate Title: Nobody Here is Actually Single~~
> 
> I tried. I'm sorry for everything. Please come [scream at me](http://www.chocoholicfangirl.tumblr.com) about Daisuga (or just scream, period) (I am the void)
> 
> (Feel free to contact me about any mistakes I made. I tried to do tenses and that generally does not work out with me. I also tried to do HTML, but suffice it to say that I am not the computer person in my family.)


End file.
